What he was thinking
by Radical Musician
Summary: We all saw how Jareth acted around Sarah, but what was he thinking about her? Just something i thought of, one shot, multi-song fic please R R


She Needs Me

_**It's only forever**_

_**Not long at all**_

_**Lost and Lonely**_

Only forever, is how long I've been here. Without someone to keep me company other than these idiotic baboons. I'm sure Sarah felt the same way.

_**No one can blame you for walking away**_

_**But too much rejection, uh huh...**_

_**No love injection**_

She really couldn't be blamed. She was treated so unfairly in her eyes. She felt so unloved. I wanted to change that.

_**Life can be easy**_

_**Its not always swell**_

_**Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl**_

_**'cause it hurts like hell**_

Her life before me, it was easy. But she was always unhappy. If she looked into my life, she would see just how unfair life can be. Stuck here, in this infamous Underground, surrounded by mindless, idiotic, ugly beings called goblins.

_**But down in the underground**_

_**You'll find someone true**_

_**Down in the Underground**_

_**A land serene, a crystal moon**_

If she found her way to the Underground, she'd find that someone loved her, truly for who she was. She'd find everything she'd ever wanted, in those crystal balls I always happen to have. She'd find her dreams in me.

_**It's only forever**_

_**Not long at all**_

_**Lost and Lonely**_

_**That's underground, underground**_

She would have to stay with me forever, but that wouldn't b so bad. She would never have to go back to her life. She could stay with me forever, isn't that what both of us wanted? Someone to love and keep each other's company.

…

I few to the Above to watch her, my Sarah. She was reading from that cursed book again, the one about the Goblin King taking away a child asked to be taken away and the main character fighting to get it back. The way she dressed up to play parts made her look just as if she had stepped out of a fairy tale. She ran and stopped she saw me. Although, she never knew it was me, the barn owl. Her voice was enchanting, I just had to stay, no matter what she said.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fraught my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…"

She paused when the thunder roared in the sky. "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom just as great…damn," she pulled out that atrocious, red read book, "I can never remember that line. You have no power over me." Those words would make my word come crashing down. As the thunder continued, it started to rain. She started running back home. But I didn't follow her.

_**No one can blame you for walking away**_

_**But too much rejection, uh huh...**_

_**No love injection**_

_**Life can be easy**_

_**Its not always swell**_

_**Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl**_

_**'cause it hurts like hell **_

Through the mirror, we saw how it happened. The goblins had all gathered around it. Me, I preferred to stay in my throne.

She came in screaming. "I hate you. I hate you! Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place!" How I wished I could, but it wasn't in my power to take her. "What do you want? You want a story? Ok, once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who always stayed home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her." Did she really know that or was she just saying it for the sake of the story. I don't know, but it just so happened to be true. "And he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help."

By now, all the goblins had fallen asleep in front of the mirror until they awoke at the mention of themselves. I rolled my eyes at their childishness. "Say your right words the goblin said and we'll take the baby to the goblin city. And you will free. But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever and turn it into a goblin. And so the girl suffered in silence, until one night, when she was tired from a day of house work, and she was hurt by the harsh words of the step mother, and she could no longer stand it."

She picked up the crying baby. "Alright, alright. Knock it off. Stop it. Stop it! I'll say the words. No, I mustn't, I mustn't say." All the goblins took a breath in suspense. "I wish…I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" She always did have a love for theatrics.

"Oh Toby, stop it. I really wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away." The goblins all started yelling out the word for her to say. It really was easy. "I wish. I wish.." she put the baby down and went to the door. She paused, maybe she would say it and she would find her way to me.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." Bingo.

A couple seconds later she came back through the door when she heard no crying. "Toby, are you alright?" She flicked the switch, but the lights didn't come on. "Why aren't you crying?" Honestly Sarah, he's not there, I thought. She walked over to the crib and pulled back the covers to reveal no baby.

That's when I flew up to the window. The Goblins in the room started popping up when ever she wasn't looking. I made the window open, I flew into the room. Then I transformed. She looked up at me in wonder.

"I didn't want you," she said tentatively. This made me smirk. She did want me. "You're the Goblin King. I want my brother back. Please."

"What's said is said," is all I responded.

"But, I didn't mean it." I could see her eyes desperate, but I couldn't change the rules, not even for her.

"Oh, you didn't?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Please, where is he?"

"You know very well where he is."

"Please bring him back, please."

"Sarah," I started walking towards her, "go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes, forget about the baby." I wanted her to forget about what made her unhappy. But, I wanted her to come with me.

"I can't." Although, she said it quietly, she said it defiantly.

"I've brought you a gift." She stared at the crystal in my hand, entranced.

"What is it?"

"It's a crystal." I started playing with it, rolling it on my hand , back and forth. "Nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it will show you your dreams." I start moving it between both my hands. She follows it with her eyes, completely taken in. "But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. " But I would not offer it to an ordinary girl, she was so special. "Do you want it?" I hold it up and her eyes flash up from the crystal to my eyes. She looks so torn. "Then forget the baby."

"I can't. It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared…"

I cut her off, "Sarah." I turn the crystal into a snake. "Don't defy me." I had to make her fear me first. I threw the snake at her. She yelped, but I turned it into a scarf. I did not want her do get hurt. I just wanted to show her I could do anything and everything. The goblins pop out and start laughing. As she turns around, they go back to hiding. She turns back to me, a look a fear on her face.

"You're no match for me, Sarah."

"But I have to have my brother back."

I point out the window. "He's there, in my castle," She walks toward the window. I follow her with my eyes. Before us, the landscape transforms into the barren land out side the labyrinth.

"Do you still want to look for him?" I ask.

"Is that the castle beyond the goblin city?" She asks and turns around to me.

I don't want her to do this and maybe lose her life, I just want her to be happy. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't." I saw the determination in her face. She could do whatever she wanted.

"What a pity." I walk close to her while her back is turned to me.

"It doesn't look that far." This is the closest I've ever been to her.

"Its farther than you think." She glances at me, frightened that my chest is less then an inch from her back and so quietly too. She looks down at the ground. "Time is short," I walk away. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever," I start to fade. "Such a pity." It truly was.

With that she started into the labyrinth.

…

Back in my throne room, I'm waiting. It's been a little over three hours. These goblins and the baby are driving me crazy. No wonder Sarah wanted him gone. I can't stop thinking about her. I get up and try to reclaim the order here.

_You remind me of the babe_

_(What babe?)_

_Babe with the power_

_(What power?)_

_Power of Voodoo_

_(Who do?)_

_You do_

_(Do what?)_

_Remind me of the babe_

_The goblin babe._

I laugh "well?"

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry_

_What could I do?_

_My baby's love had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use_

_Slime and snails_

_Or puppy dog tails_

_Thunder or lightning_

_Then baby said..._

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby, make him free_

"In nine hours and twenty three minutes, your be mine."

_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_

_What could I do?_

_My baby's fun had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

_What kind of magic spell to use_

_Slime and snails_

_Puppy dog's tails_

_Thunder or lightning_

_Then baby said..._

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby, make him free_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that baby spell on me (ooh)_

_ …_

"She's in the obliant." I've been watching her in one of my crystals. I have to admit, she was smart. And when she fell down the helping hand tunnel, I was a bit jealous. Those hands held her, touched her, felt her, but I couldn't. I suppose that's what I get for her choice. Everything she does not only effects her, but me as well. "Shut up, she should not have gotten as far as the obliant. She should've given up by now"

"She'll never give up" one goblin behind me said. I knew it was true, she would never give up until she got what she wanted. But did she know what she wants.

"Oh, will she? The dwarf's about to lead her back to the beginning and she'll soon give up when she realizes she has to start all over again. *laugh*. Well, laugh"

…

Those crystals do wonders. As one rolled along the floor of the stone face hall, I saw Hilgwart helping Sarah. So I lead them to me. In disguise of coarse.

"Ah, what do we have hear?" my voice unrecognizable as beggar goblin.

"Oh..Ah..Nothing," that buffoon of a goblin said.

Infuriated at the betrayal, I stood up. "Nothing? Nothing! Nothing tra la la?"

"Your majesty, what a nice surprise." The wart's voice was thick with lies and sarcasm, as he tired to mean it and not get caught doing something bad. But I knew what he was doing.

"Hello Hegwort."

"Hogwart," Sarah corrected.

"Hog-gle." Said the dwarf.

"Hoggle," my eyes glance at Sarah, "it couldn't be that you're helping this girl?"

"Hhheelping? In what sense?"

"In the sense that you're leading her to the castle." I threw of my cloak.

"No, no. I was taking her back to the beginning, your majesty."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed. She had obviously trusted him. Pity.

"I told her I was gonna help her solve the labyrinth, a little trickery on my part…" I bend down to hear him. Then I catch a glint of plastic on his wrist.

"What is that plastic thing around your wrist?" I interrupt.

"Oh." He hides his hands behind his back and then pulls them back out, devising an explanation. "Oh this! Haha. Oh my goodness, where did this come from?" How stupid did he think I was? I had noticed everything about Sarah, including the plastic bracelet around her wrist.

"Higgle.."

"Hoggle."

"Yes, if I thought for one second that you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you head first over the bog of eternal stench." How dare he stay in her company, the little wart. How dare he take something that was Sarah's.

"No your majesty. Not the eternal stench," he begs. I cannot stand him latching on to my leg, so I knee him off me.

"Oh yes, Hoggle." I walk across the hall to Sarah, "And you Sarah. How do you enjoy my labyrinth?" I lean my elbow on the wall, and over her. I know the curiosity is evident in my eyes. She looks at me head on, trying to come up with an answer. Her eyes wander to the floor.

"It's a piece of cake," she says looking back up at me. I know she's lying and just wants to prove me wrong.

"Really? Then how about upping the stakes, hm?" I turn the clock hand forward 4 hours.

"That's not fair!"

"You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is," I say shortly. She wouldn't be saying that if she knew how I lived. Albeit, I was a king, didn't mean my life was fair.

"So the labyrinth's a piece of cake is it? So lets see how you deal with this little slice." I pull another crystal and threw it into the darkness, summoning the cleaner. A machine with spiked used to destroy everything in the tunnel. There is no escape. Just as I fade back to the castle, I see the terror on her face. She doesn't know how to get out of this one. I truly wish I didn't have to do this, but she left me no choice.

I laugh to myself as I hear what the wart says as they run. "The cleaner, the bog of eternal stench, well you've sure gotten his attention." Oh yes, she has.

…

"Lively little chap. I think I'll call him Jareth. He's got my eyes." But they're nothing like Sarah's. Her's tell all, are steady, and are a thousand miles deep. I fall into them every time I look at her. Its ridiculous, I know. But I'm in love with her. As much as I want her to survive the maze, it's my job not to let her. I suppose her brother will be a consolation prize, although her will turn into a goblin as well and he is noting like his hard-headed, beautiful sister. I want Sarah. Oh, the pity.

…

"I'm coming Sarah!"

"Well, if it isn't you. And, ah, where are you going?"  
"Um…uh…well, the little lady gave me the slip and uh…I just heard her now. Well, I was about to lead her back to the beginning, like you told me." I heard Sarah yelling Hoggle's, name looking for him. The wart had actually run away from her. The coward.

"I see. For one moment, I thought you were running to help her. But no. No, not after my warnings, that would be stupid."

"Oh, you bet it would. Me. Help her, after your warnings?" He gives such a fake laugh, he's not even convinced of it.

"Oh dear, poor Hoggy."

"Hoggle," he says quietly.

"I've just noticed your lovely jewels are missing."

"Ah, yes. So they are. My lovely jewels. Ah lemme see. Uh, uh, I've got to find them." I still hear Sarah yelling names I don't recognize. She's alone. "But first, I'm off to take the little lady back to the beginning of the labyrinth. Just like we planned."

"Wait. I've got a much better plan Hoggle." I know Sarah won't give up. So , I have a knew plan so she will leave the dangers of my labyrinth behind. I take another crystal and toss it to the Goblin. "Give her this." It turns into a peach as it reaches his hands.

"What..what is it?"

"It's a present."

"It aint gonna hurt the little lady is it?"

"Oh, why now the concern?" Had he actually taken a liking to Sarah? Well maybe I should change that. I don't like to share what's mine, and whether she realizes it or not, Sarah is mine.

"I will do nothing to harm her."

"Oh, come come come Hogbrain. I'm surprised at you losing your head over a girl."

"I aint losing my head."

"You don't think a young girl could ever like a repulsive little scab like you?"

"Well, she said.."

"What, companions, friends?

*sigh*"It don't matter"

"You'll give her that, Hoggle. Or I will tip you into the bog of eternal stench before you can blink." We start to walk away, before I remember one last thing to tell him. " Oh, and Hoggle. If she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince."

"You will?" he asks tentatively.

"Prince of the land of stench." I can be so cruel sometimes, but that makes life more entertaining. Besides, Sarah's lips should never touch something like that wart. She's mine, and I've convinced him of that very well.

…

"Sarah, is this what you're trying to find?" I ask mockingly. She can't hear me. She's in a forest somewhere with her companions, while I'm here in the castle with her brother. "So much trouble over such a little thing, but not for long. She will soon forget all about you, my fine fellow. Just as soon as Hoggle gives her my present. Then she'll forget everything." As we watch in crystal, I see that Hoggle gives Sarah the fruit. As soon as she takes the first bite, she knows something is wrong.

"It tastes strange." She looks up realization. "Hoggle, what have you done?" Yes, what has he done. I'm your only friend Sarah, even if you don't see it. I see the wart walk away.

"Damn you Jareth, and damn me to." What a brave thing for a coward to say.

"Everything's dancing." She's in a trance. Now is when I send the crystal balls, like bubbles floating on the wind. They're her dreams, and I can only intrude if I am included.

I see she has entered one of the crystals. A masquerade, how like her. She's the only one with out a mask, dressed like a princess. She looks so confused. And I am here, because I am one of her dreams. She finds me.

_**There's such a sad love **_

_**Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel **_

For a few seconds I fall into her eyes again. I see their sparkling green-hazel. She's been so alone. They are empty when I'm not there and now they are so deep and full.

_**Opened and closed within your eyes **_

_**I'll place the sky within your eyes**_

I want to go to her and make her fell loved, but first a little fun. The dancers cross in front of me, I disappear.

**_There's such a fooled heart _ **

_**Beating so fast in search of new dreams** _

I just want to watch her now. I see her looking through the crowds while they laugh at her. I'm always one step ahead, hiding not to far from her. Just close enough I can catch her scent, of something light and happy. A mix of outside and sweet flowers, it's just as entrancing as the rest of her.

_**A love that will last within your heart **_

_**I'll place the moon within your heart**_

It seems like it's been forever since I've seen her in person at the tunnel. And my memory has failed to keep her as beautiful as she is…

_**As the pain sweeps through **_

_**Makes no sense for you **_

I'm standing right behind her and I cant help but smile. Everything about her makes me smile, her curiosity, her innocence, her beauty.

_**Every thrill he's caused **_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all **_

But I must say, this game makes me smile as well, as much as she might not enjoy it.

_**But I'll be there for you **_

_**As the world falls down**_

As I pass by the other people, I brush them off of me as soon as I see they are not her.

_**Falling **_

_**(As the world) Falling down **_

_**Falling in love**_

She circles around couple dance around her, and I can see some distress in her eyes. I feel a flash of pain of fall on my face as I want to keep her happy.

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold **_

_**I'll spin you Valentine evenings **_

I finally reveal myself to her from behind a white feathered fan. She turns to see me.

_**Though we're strangers till now **_

_**We're choosing the path between the stars **_

_**I'll leave my love between the stars**_

Her expression is surprise. I walk up to her and she does not flinch, but follows me, I have her.

_**As the pain sweeps through **_

_**Makes no sense for you **_

I take her in my arms and spin her across the dance floor. She looks into my eyes as if caught in another trance, but this is her dream, she may do as she pleases.

_**Every thrill he's caused **_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all **_

But, she's dreaming of me. I sing to her, as we dance.

_**But I'll be there for you **_

_**As the world falls down**_

She seems to awaken, she looks at the other people; she is so self conscious around me with others.

_**As the world falls down**_

Then I realize, she's seen the clock and she's trying to wake herself up. She pulls away from me and rushes through the crowd trying to escape. I cannot hide the look of hurt that flashes across my face. She breaks the dream, our dream. And so I leave, but one off my goals is accomplished. When she awakes, she will have no memory of where she is. Unfortunately, she will forget about me as well. Pity, how unfair life is.

…

I'm sitting contemplating my thoughts. That dream is still in my mind, it shouldn't be. I move on from things after they've occurred, but not this. I had her, I had her in my arms and I let her leave. I guess I did want her to be happy, but I want her to be happy with me.

She only has less than an hour and I'm bout to win, but not the prize I want. I wish it didn't have to be this way. Clanging interrupts my peace.

"Your highness, tha girl," states a goblin.

"What?" a sad, concealing smile graces my face.

"Tha girl who ate the peach and forgot everything."

A look of displeasure of that memory replaces the easy smile. Why did he have to say it like that "What of her?"

"She's here with tha monster and Sir Dydimus and tha dwarf who once worked for you!" He is talking so fast it takes me a second to understand what he said.

"What?" I yell in rage, hoping to suppress the little flutter of hope inside of me. So she remembers and therefore she remembers me.

"They've gotten through tha gates and they're way to tha castle!"

"Stop her! Call out the guards. Take the baby and hide it." I still have to appear to be in charge. I bark these orders to the goblins. If she's gotten this far, then those idiots shouldn't be a problem. "She must be stopped! Do something!"

The throne room is in havoc as they try to band together the army. "Come on, move. Move!"

I watch from my window as they start the initial attack. In all honesty, they don't stand a chance. They'll probably do more damage to themselves and the village then Sarah and her friends.

I hear the monster roar as he calls the rocks. The goblins are running like cowards, defeated by rocks, ha. She might actually win, then we'd both loose what we want.

Only five minutes remain. She's probably found the throne room deserted. But knowing her, she'll find me. And she does. She comes to me alone, on the stairs of perspective.

_**How you turned my world, you precious thing**_

_**You starve and near exhaust me**_

I walk and let her see me. It hurts to be this close to her. Then, I'm right behind her.

_**Everything I've done, I've done for you**_

_**I move the stars for no one**_

She's scared of me as I walk through her. Does she still not understand that I love her and I wouldn't do all I've done for just anyone.

_**You've run so long**_

_**You've run so far**_

I can feel her footsteps beneath mine. But I will get to her before she gets to me. I walk up to her.

_**Your eyes can be so cruel**_

_**Just as I can be so cruel**_

She's scared, I made her scared of me, but I want her to look at me like she did in the dream. I take out the crystal ball and throw it across the room. Trying to let go of the dream.

_**Though I do believe in you**_

_**Yes, I do**_

I see she can't and neither can I. It finds the one thing keeping us apart, the baby.

_**Live without the sunlight**_

_**Love without your heartbeat**_

_**I, I can't live within you**_

_**I can't live within you**_

Then she wakes up again. It hurts. She's my sun, my heartbeat. I can't live without her; I can't love with out her. That baby makes her a winter frost, killing me. He makes her a heart attack, killing me. I can't live with her chasing that baby.

_**I, I can't live within you**_

She finds him. She will always get what she thinks she wants. But she's about to jump, I'll catch her. Like I told her, I'll always be there for you as the world falls down. __...

She lands on the stone with gentle steps. This place is just for the two of us. Then she starts to look around and finds my place in the shadows. As I pace towards her, I see her eyes still defiant. I know what she's about to say and I know one day she's going to regret it. All I want is her to stay with me.

"Give me the child." And so it starts.

"Sarah beware. I have been generous until now and I can be cruel." It was true, yet her expression showed she didn't believe me.

"Generous? What have you don't that's generous?" I can tell she's thinking of only the few things I didn't do for her.

"Everything," I said frustratingly, "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world up-side down and I have done it all for you. I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations." I let it all sink in. I wouldn't do this for just anyone. I love her and she is so important. But she has asked for so much and I've tried to do it all. "Isn't that generous?"

Her face is set, she doesn't agree with me. But I can tell behind her eyes, she fighting herself. And the side that doesn't agree with me wins for the moment.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city." She walks toward me, it hurts for her to be so near, almost cruel of her to do so. I step back down the stairs. Does she not realize the power she has over me? "To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my…"

"Stop." I just want her to listen to me, to have her back, to have us back. "Wait, look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you." At my fingertips, a crystal. "You're dreams." It doesn't stop her. Please.

"And my kingdom is as great…" She continues forward.

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you. And you can have everything that you want." Please, Sarah.

"And my kingdom is as great…" she's forgetting. I hold out the crystal, begging her to at least consider. "Damn, I can never remember that line."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." I say it with all the meaning in the world. Now the roles are reversed, I'm begging her.

"And my kingdom is as great. And my kingdom is as great…" Please stop trying to remember Sarah, please I'm begging you. You need me more than you know.

She looks up, I hold the crystal up, but I know she remembers. "You have no power over me." No Sarah, please.

With those awful words, she tears my heart out.

The clock has just run out. I throw the ball in the air. As it falls, so do I. She catches it. I still give her the dreams she desires. I barely see her face before I fall, she is scared. I feel utter betrayal. But she has also betrayed herself.

…

Forced to the deal, I transport us to the Above. I transform into an owl before she realizes she's home. Maybe then she'll know how long I've been with her. I fly out the window and leave her.

I can't stay away from her for to long though. I fly to the tree outside her window. She seems happy, with all the friends she has from the Underground with her. She said she doesn't know why she needs them, but every now and then she does, for no apparent reason. I know why, and in truth, she does too. She knows them all put together can make her feel almost as much love as I can make her feel. So, I'll sit here and wait for her to admit it to herself, she needs me.


End file.
